The present invention is generally related to pillowcases and travel pillows, and more particularly related to one or more embodiments of a pillow wherein the pillowcase (or the travel pillow itself) includes an adjustable eye-covering apparatus for improving a user's sleep by blocking ambient light from reaching the user's eye while the user is utilizing the herein disclosed pillow.
Full and restful sleep is necessary in order to achieve a full and productive waking period. But individuals often cannot sleep fully and restfully because of the ambient light in their sleeping quarters. This ambient light can affect individuals, even when the individual is closing his or her eyes, and can cause less than ideal sleep. Persons who suffer from migraine headaches can be particularly sensitive to ambient light. Ideally, of course, a person should sleep in complete blackness so that no ambient light affects the sleep cycle. But this is not always possible due to a number of possible factors, such as persistent city lights, overnight travel situations, daytime sleep schedules, housemates on conflicting sleep schedules, etc.
Devices and modified pillows have been disclosed that attempt to solve the above described ambient light sleep interference problem. U.S. Patent Application No. 2016/0120253 to Schenk (“Schenk”) discloses a head encircling sensory deprivation pillow that includes an elongated pillow that wraps completely around a user's head to block any light from entering the user's eyes. The Schenk device does block light from reaching the user's eyes, but it also purports to block sound from reaching the user's ears and as such must tightly wrap around the user's head. Such a tight wrapping around the user's head is very restrictive, puts significant pressure on the user's eyelids (calling into question the ability of a user to actually achieve restful sleep while wearing the Schenk device) and is disorienting and dangerous for the user in that sound is also blocked and therefore any dangers present in the user's room, home, and/or sleeping quarters would go completely undetected. The Schenk device differs from the herein disclosed pillow in that the Schenk device wraps tightly around a user's head thereby causing uncomfortable pressure on the user's eyes, and the Schenk device cannot be used with a traditional pillow, while the present invention can be fitted onto a traditional pillow.
Another similar device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0216244 to Minton (“Minton”). Minton discloses another sleep pillow that wraps tightly and completely around the user's head to block both light and sound. Again, this device differs from the herein disclosed pillow in that the Minton device cannot be used with a traditional pillow and the Minton device blocks sound.
Other pillow devices have been disclosed that attempt to alleviate problems associated with sleeping while traveling. One such device, disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2013/0125312 to Harooni (“Harooni”), combines a traditional travel neck pillow with a traditional hood of the type usually associated with hooded, or hoodie, sweatshirts. This Harooni device may block noise and provide some relief for a sleeping traveler, but it does not block light effectively from the user's eyes and cannot be used with a traditional pillow (of standard home size or of smaller travel or airplane size). Another such device, disclosed in U.S. Patent Application No. 2013/0117939 to Moss (“Moss”), discloses a small pillow with an attached strap. The strap of Moss is intended to be used for securing the pillow to the user's wrist, or arm. This strap differs from the present invention in that it is not intended for covering the user's eyes, but instead it is intended for allowing the user to slip his or her hand through the device to securely hold the pillow during travel sleep use.
As disclosed, the prior art solutions solve the above described ambient light sleep interference problem in very different ways than the present invention; they are impractical in that they wrap tightly around a user's head and thereby impart pressure on the user's eyelids, and they are dangerous in that in addition to blocking light they also block sound and thereby render the user completely unaware of any dangers present in the sleeping quarters. Furthermore, the prior art device cannot be utilized effectively with standard pillows. There is, therefore, a need for a simpler apparatus for blocking ambient light from a user attempting to sleep. The present invention solves this problem in a simple, elegant, and inexpensive way, allowing the present invention to be widely utilized with standard household pillows and standard airplane-sized (or train/bus-sized) travel pillows. The herein disclosed pillowcase and travel pillow with eye-covering apparatus may be used with standard or traditional pillows to provide darkened sleeping conditions despite ambient light, improving sleep for travelers, persons on daytime sleep schedules, persons taking a daytime nap, and migraine suffers (sleeping in darkened conditions can decrease instances of migraine headaches). The ambient light blocking benefits of the herein disclosed pillowcase and travel pillow with eye-covering apparatus may be additionally utilized for meditation (and guided meditation) and yoga in order to help a user block out or avoid distractions.